Black colors of film photos among printed matters look deeper so that the image quality thereof is high, but the incident light reflects on the surfaces thereof in bright places so that the visibility thereof may decrease. Thus, Patent Literatures 1 to 3, for example, each propose a laminated printed matter including such a printed matter and an anti-reflection layer disposed on the viewing side surface of the printed matter. Examples of known anti-reflection layers include resin films and inorganic films with a monolayer or multilayer structure of materials having different refractive indexes, as well as a moth-eye structure which is one of nanometer-scale rough structures (nanostructures) (for example, see Patent Literatures 4 to 6). The moth-eye structure may have a large number of nanometer-scale, substantially conical protrusions on the surface of a support. Such a moth-eye structure provides a continuously varying refractive index from the air layer to the support, significantly reducing reflected light. For good productivity, the anti-reflection layer is usually formed on a transparent support (hereinafter, the resulting workpiece is also referred to as an anti-reflection film), and then is closely attached to the viewing side surface of a printed matter in many cases.